A need exists in the medicinal arts for an effective treatment of cancer and neoplastic disease. Lysine specific demethylase-1 has been implicated in a number of diseases or conditions, such as breast cancer, lung cancer, prostate cancer, glioblastoma, and leukemia, as well as others diseases or conditions.